


Deliver Us From Evil

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: rs_small_gifts, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: An Order mission on Christmas Eve turns out even more eventful than either Remus and Sirius planned.





	Deliver Us From Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to midnitemaraud_r my _amazing_ beta and wook77 for being my religious council. Lyv, I tried hard to give you an ambiguous ending and the story isn't exactly told backwards but it's not a traditional order. 
> 
> Prompt: Midnight Mass and one of the boys being unfaithful on Christmas Eve.

Remus's hands were pinned above his head as Sirius kissed him roughly, pushing his head into the cushion of the back seat. Their bodies were tangled and folded awkwardly together in the car, and he could feel a broken spring burrowing into his lower back. He shifted his hips, or tried to; there wasn't much room to begin with, and Sirius seemed to fill every available space. 

"Want you so much," Sirius whispered into Remus's mouth. "So fucking hard." He ground himself into Remus to punctuate his words.

"Hard because of me, the chase, or is it mostly for the car?" Remus asked playfully. 

Sirius groaned, not giving a real answer to the question. He moved his head down Remus's jaw, nosed his head to the side, and pulled at his ear with his teeth.

Sirius's thick hair fell across Remus's face, the smell of smoky, bitter myrrh heavy in it. He must have been at Mass far longer than Remus realised. By the scent from his hair alone, Sirius was likely there from the start.

~~*~~

 

Remus knelt, resting his hands on the bench on front of him. He interlaced his fingers and bowed his head.

_Our Father, which art in heaven_

The congregation murmured together as the Priest led them in prayer. Remus liked this particular Church, especially at Christmas. It was in a small village, a bit outside of Glasgow. Their Midnight Mass was held by candlelight only, the low flickering light felt peaceful to Remus and seemed appropriate on this night of all nights.

A new voice joined the murmurs, a deep voice Remus recognised immediately. He peered over his shoulder. Sirius was kneeling directly behind him, his head bowed, looking far too faithful than was appropriate for him, but the smirk playing at his lips made sure he didn't look overly pious. 

_And forgive us our trespasses_

Remus had not turned back towards the front as he spoke these words. Rather, he prayed them to Sirius directly as it was Sirius's forgiveness he would need now. He would go to Confession and seek forgiveness, praying in his heart it would be given by both God and the person he had wronged. His soul would eventually be at peace with God; Sirius was another matter.

_as we forgive them that trespass against us_

As Sirius spoke the words his eyes flashed mischievously at Remus, from under his thick dark lashes. Remus felt his cheeks flush, partly from guilt and partly because Sirius being playful always managed to undo him. Remus turned back around to finish the prayer.

"We have to go Moony, _now_ ," Sirius whispered, when Remus returned after taking the Eucharist.

They stood at the same time, Remus moving to follow Sirius out of the church. He paused as Sirius held the door, dropping to one knee and quickly crossing himself. He stood and fastened his cloak, and they ran out into the night. 

"Where to?" Remus said, pulling out his wand.

"Girvan, it's on-"

"The sea, right. I know where it is."

"Death Eaters are reportedly on their way. We're supposed to meet up with two other Order members." 

Before they Disapparated, Remus turned to Sirius and put his hand on his wrist. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Always know where you are." Sirius smiled in his impish way, but his eyes didn't lighten; they remained dark. Darkness in Sirius's eyes frightened Remus. Sirius _always_ knowing where he was didn't give Remus any sort of comfort at the moment, it only increased the knot which had formed in his stomach.

The wind whipped Remus's hair into his eyes the moment he Apparated into a small graveyard.

"Perfect night for some spell work," Sirius said sarcastically, shaking his hair out of his face. "C'mon, this way. There's a wizarding couple that lives two blocks over, the wife's Muggleborn."

Remus opened the gate while Sirius opted to jump over the low sitting fence. Remus shook his head. So typical. 

The weather worsened as they ran up the street, heading west toward the ocean. They reached the seawall, and turned north. The stones were slick as the salty spray splashed across their path and soaked their cloaks.

"Should we go down on the beach for some cover?" Sirius asked.

"Can't, tide's in."

"Shit, where is everyone?" Sirius said as the house came into view.

Remus looked around behind him for a sign of anyone, but there was nothing. "Let's have a look around," he suggested, stepping close to Sirius. Sirius gave a nod and, wands out, they moved slowly and silently together up the lane.

Sirius's breath was slow as they walked, keeping their senses alert for anything. They passed a house where the occupants were having a very loud party, and then ducked down an alley, skirting a row of dustbins.

"Black?" someone hissed from up above. Wands pointed, both Remus and Sirius looked up sharply. Benjy and Hestia were hovering above them astride brooms. They landed quietly beside them.

"A broom?" Sirius said with disbelief.

"Couldn't Apparate in," Hestia said. "There must be a¬—"

"Jinx." Sirius finished her sentence.

"It's just been set then," Remus whispered, his lips drawn tight. "We Apparated in not more than ten minutes ago."

"They're here. We need to get out of this alley _now_." Sirius stepped in front of them all, and peered out around the dustbins. "Looks clear."

They'd barely taken two steps out of the alley when a car exploded directly across the narrow street. Remus and Sirius grabbed one another and crouched low as Benjy threw up a Charm to protect them from the raining glass.

"This way!" someone yelled from down the road.

All four of the Order members ran for the house they had been sent to. 

Another car exploded behind them, but they kept going, despite the shouts and loud footsteps heading toward them.

They reached the house quickly and found that the door was blown completely off its hinges. Sirius, as usual, took the lead and bounded up the front steps. Inside, it was dark and eerily quiet, now that they were out of the blustery wind. The contrast was rather startling. 

"Hello!" Hestia called out as they spread out to have a look around. 

Sirius followed Remus up the stairs. Remus started with the first door, while Sirius headed to the last down the hall. 

His wand casting a narrow beam of light, Remus quickly searched the small room. His heart pounded in his chest as he checked the wardrobe and under the small bed. He was almost back out the door when he heard Sirius's voice from the room next door. 

"No! I'm here to help." Then a voice Remus couldn't hear clearly said something back. Sirius replied, "No, mate, honestly. I'm not putting my wand down because there's a whole pack of Death Eaters outside and we need to _go_."

Remus stepped behind Sirius who stood blocking the doorway, put a gentle hand to his shoulder so he would know it was him. Over Sirius's shoulder he could see two people huddled in a corner. 

"Bloody hell." Sirius dropped his head. 

"What?" Remus asked. 

"Moony, she's up the duff!" Sirius turned around, pointing as the man helped his wife stand. She was sporting a rather large bulge around her midsection. "That would have been helpful to know beforehand." 

"Nothing we can do it about it now," Remus replied, and rushed to the woman's other side to help her up. 

"I'm fine!" she spat, glaring at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

Footsteps thundered downstairs and someone shouted, followed by a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. 

"Let's go!" Remus tugged on the woman's arm. 

"Can't we Apparate somewhere?" the man asked in a shaky voice.

"No!" Remus and Sirius both replied at the same time. 

"There's a jinx," Remus explained further. 

"Remus! Remus!" someone shouted from outside. Sirius ran to the window at the end of the hall which looked out at the back garden just as Hestia and Benjy flew into view. 

Waving his wand, Sirius Vanished the glass in the window. 

"Six of them," Benjy said, sounding out of breath as he hovered by the window. The hair on top of his head was slightly singed. "We Stunned three and got the others to follow us out. Shook them off with a decoy, but it probably won't fool them for long. Any luck?"

"We have them here," Sirius said. "Woman's pregnant. Let's get them on your brooms and get them out of here." 

They helped the woman out onto Hestia's broom but the man declined their help as he climbed behind Benjy. Both brooms bolted quickly away, disappearing in the night sky. 

"What do you think?" Sirius asked. 

Before Remus could answer, the entire house shook violently, and every window in the house shattered. 

"I think we run," Remus replied calmly. 

"Always right, Moony." Sirius climbed out the window and stood, perched on its ledge. He looked right, then left, with no apparent regard for looking down. 

"Hurry," Remus said behind him. 

Seeming to decide left was best, Sirius put his wand between his teeth and jumped from the ledge. Remus heard a loud "oomph" and a clank of something metal. 

Remus climbed out the window himself to find Sirius clinging to a drainpipe. Sirius gestured with his head for Remus to follow him. 

"I think I'll use a Cushioning Charm instead." 

Sirius let go with his left hand and, dangling precariously by his right, removed his wand from his mouth. "Come on Moony, what's the fun in that?" Sirius said over the sound of the wind, trying to hold his wand and grip the pipe at the same time. "Hurry up," he added, and began to climb down.

"Christ." Remus shook his head. He stuck his wand between his teeth and jumped for the drainpipe as well. It wasn't as far as it looked, but his muscles strained considerably as he grabbed on to the cold, slippery pipe. 

"I am a fucking genius, Moony," Sirius called up to him as they descended. "Your arse looks brilliant from here." 

"So glad I could please you," Remus muttered tersely around his wand. It wasn't exactly easy climbing down—it was freezing, and his fingers were numb and clumsy on the pipe—and he wasn't about to let go for the convenience of conversation. He couldn't straddle the pipe for fear for ripping his balls off, and there was no way to get a better handle for climbing down. He should have used the Cushioning Charm.

He glanced down and saw Sirius on the pavement looking up and him, grinning. It was only a few more feet to the ground so Remus jumped the rest of the way. He landed hard, his knees buckling, but managed to stay on his feet. He took his wand out from his mouth and wiped it on his cloak, noticing slight teethmarks in the wood. "Hmph."

"C'mon," Sirius said, putting his hand on Remus' arm. "Let's get the hell out of here." 

Wands drawn, they crept silently along the side of the house, heading east. 

The sound of clicking heels echoed in the street behind them. They glanced at each other and briefly nodded, they moved ahead as quickly and silently as they could. They turned the corner and the person continued to follow them. It gave Remus an unguarded feeling, not knowing if it was an innocent Muggle or a Death Eater. Remus spotted another alley between two houses, grabbed Sirius and ducked into it.

He pressed Sirius abruptly to the wall, pushing their bodies together. Remus cupped the side of Sirius's face with one hand, while he kept his other on his wand. Sirius responded immediately by laying his hand on Remus's hip.

"Merlin, Moony. You're a kinky bastard feeling me up on a public street," Sirius whispered, brushing his lips against Remus's.

"Shhh. Tell me who walks by," Remus hissed, pushing up against Sirius.

The clicking heels came closer and slowed at the entrance to the alley. Sirius nipped at Remus's ear and whispered, "One of them."

Remus quickly took aim, Stunning the person before they had a chance to raise their wand.

Sirius and Remus ran from the alley as they heard someone shriek behind them, "There's more here!"

They ran as quickly as they could, and the thundering footsteps soon fell further behind them. Sirius glanced over his shoulder firing spells. "There's at least six of them," he said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Remus puffed.

"Got an idea." Sirius increased his speed pulling Remus with him, up two streets then doubling back down three. There were so many Muggles milling about, pointing and shouting, it made it a little easier to hide, though Remus feared the Death Eaters didn't care who they hexed. Nothing they could do, though, as they were presently outnumbered and had no backup.

For the moment they seemed to have lost the group of pursuing Death Eaters. Sirius stopped at a large black car parked along the street. Tapping his wand to it he quickly unlocked the doors.

"Hiding in a car isn't going to do us any good," Remus said dryly.

"Get in, and duck." Sirius impatiently pushed him through the open door to the passenger seat, got in beside him and closed the door. Making quick work of something on the steering wheel, Sirius pulled something off it then shoved his wand inside, and the car quickly came to life. Shifting into gear, Sirius pulled the car smoothly away from the kerb.

"Now we don't have to run for miles." Sirius smiled, very pleased with himself.

"How'd you do that?" Remus asked, feeling a little pleased with Sirius as well.

"Muggle thief trick. Fuck!" The road ahead of them suddenly split apart with a shuddering blast. Sirius increased his speed, driving up on the pavement to weave around the smoking crater. Muggles were screaming and running away in all directions.

Remus turned in his seat to see how many Death Eaters they had left behind. Before Sirius turned the corner he counted four. Up the next street they saw two more ahead of them, wands brandished as the car bore down on them. Remus rolled down his window, just as Sirius swerved around them, and fired spells at them as they sped by. The car rocked as one of the Death Eater's spells hit the passenger side, but the damage was minimal, and they kept going.

Sirius didn't slow once as he drove them from town, a huge grin on his face the entire time. Miles away and far into the countryside, Sirius finally slowed, turned the car off the road and onto a dirt lane, and brought the car to a stop.

Remus made to open the door and get out. "We should go check in with Dumbledore."

"Not yet," Sirius said, his voice very deep.

He began to climb into the back seat, grabbing Remus to bring him along. He forced Remus down on the seat, covering his body with his own. Sirius kissed him roughly at first, then eased into a gentle roll of lips and tongues. Their hands traced around one another's bodies, undoing cloaks and clothes to feel the touch of one another's skin.

Sirius pinned Remus's hands over his head, as they kissed intently.

"Want you so much," Sirius whispered into Remus's mouth. "So fucking hard." He ground himself into Remus to punctuate his words.

"Hard because of me, the chase, or is it mostly for the car?" Remus asked playfully. 

Sirius groaned, not giving a real answer to the question. He moved his head down Remus's jaw, nosed his head to the side, and pulled at his ear with his teeth.

Sirius's thick hair fell across Remus's face, the smell of smoky, bitter myrrh heavy in it.

"How long were you at Mass?" Remus breathed, as Sirius began to pull off his denims.

"Whole time." Sirius finished his sentence in such a way that Remus knew he didn't want to talk about following him to Mass, or at least not right now. "I want to fuck you. _Hard_!" He sat up on his knees, throwing off his shirt and undoing his own denims. He pulled roughly on Remus's jeans, taking them and his pants off at the same time. Sirius looked wolfishly down at Remus's hard cock.

"Hard for me?" Sirius gently stroked at Remus's cock, then gave two rough tugs.

"God!" Remus called out, raising his hips to thrust into Sirius's hand.

Sirius grinned and pulled Remus up to a sitting position. It was hard to manoeuvre, but Remus finally managed to turn about, now on his knees and pressing his back to Sirius's chest.

Sirius licked a path on Remus's shoulders, biting lightly at his skin. "Taste so good," he groaned against him.

"I want you in me," Remus moaned back.

Sirius positioned him against the backseat, so that Remus was looking out the fogged up back window, and muttered a spell; Remus felt his entrance warm slightly as Sirius spread his thighs apart, ran his fingers slowly down his cleft, and pushed himself into Remus. Remus moaned contentedly, arching his hips back to get Sirius deeper.

"Want me balls deep in you?" Sirius growled as he thrust rhythmically, snapping his hips.

"God, yes," Remus panted.

"Is it me you want, Remus? Me, whose cock you want up your arse, every night?" Sirius said, pounding into him quickly.

"Yes! Sirius, oh God, yes!" Remus dug his fingers into the top of the seat, gripping hard while Sirius fucked him, his cock getting the friction it desired, rubbing on the leather seat.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours. Always have been yours."

"Don't lie." Sirius pushed roughly. "I saw you. I saw you with _him_."

Panic shot through Remus's entire body. How did Sirius know?

"Been following you since four. Saw you at the pub with him, letting him touch you."

"It was nothing Sirius, a snog, that's all," Remus explained quickly, his body still moving on Sirius's cock, aching to come.

"You left my fucking bed, smelling like _me_ and you went to meet him. You would have fucked him, just like you did to me this morning." Sirius's voice was angry, pain–stricken, and it ripped at Remus's heart.

"No, I didn't. I only want you, always you. Since we were boys, always you. I was going to tell you. I've been a fool, and I feel horrible. I'm sorry," Remus whispered, and bit his lip.

"Sorry?" Sirius snapped his hips fast, and Remus whimpered.

"Yes. I love you—want only you. Forgive me, Sirius, oh God, I need you to forgive me!" Remus could feel his chest tighten as he begged. He wanted Sirius, no one else. Sirius had to forgive him, he had to.

Sirius gripped Remus's hips and began to move at an even more punishing pace, slamming him against the seat. Remus could feel the puffs of his hot breath, angry and silent against his skin, so close to coming. Remus closed his eyes, reached down and fisted himself to completion all over the seat. 

As his entrance tightened around Sirius's cock, Remus heard him cry out as he came. Without another word, his sweaty body folded against Remus, and his hair still smelled of myrrh.


End file.
